


Расстройство неуточненное

by chibi_zoisy



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoisy/pseuds/chibi_zoisy
Summary: Хворь F 63.9 как она есть.





	Расстройство неуточненное

**Author's Note:**

> Говорю Тайлеру: "Марле не любовник нужен, а санитар".   
> \- Не называй это "любовью", - отвечает Тайлер.   
> (Паланик Ч. "Бойцовский клуб").

То, что из библиотеки Академии пропадет книга-другая - этого никто и не заметит, опять же, увести что-нибудь из-под носа у самой Смерти - в этом есть некоторая лихость. Пусть даже это никому не нужный...  
\- Этот справочник нужен мне. Принеси, будь любезен. И смотри, не обслюнявь по дороге.  
Вот Фри и принес. И не обслюнявил, и положил искомое к ногам своей хозяйки. Помахал пушистым хвостом. Хозяйка обрадовалась - несомненно. Даже за ухом почесала. А затем морщится:  
\- А теперь, тварь блохастая, оборачивайся. Читать будем.

+++

 

В это же время доктор Штейн открывает нужный подкаталог на своем стареньком компьютере. И произносит уныло:  
\- Ну что, семпай? Готов? Начинаю читать.  
\- Читай-читай - отзывается вызванный как консультирующий знаток вопроса, и просто как товарищ суровых школьных будней, Спирит. Ноги бы его в этом доме не было, но Штейн все-таки... попробуй ему откажи.

+++

 

\- Читаю вслух, - солидно откашливается, устраивается на полу и открывает книгу уже превратившийся в человека Фри. Да, хозяйка умеет читать, но книжка явно тяжела для ее ручек пятилетнего ребенка. И сидеть за столом ей неудобно - слишком стулья высокие. И вообще - на то они и слуги, чтобы делать хозяйке удобно. Пусть и слова такие мудреные, и читать при свечах не очень-то удобно, но оборотень не жалуется. Это не служба, а так, ерунда.  
\- Международная классификация болезней. Класс 1: некоторые инфекционные и паразитарные болезни...  
\- Нет, не годится. Это я его кое-чем заразила, но не он меня - это точно. Дальше.  
\- Дальше... новообразования.  
\- Нет. Дальше.

+++

 

\- Класс 3. Болезни крови, кроветворных органов и отдельные нарушения... Возможно, черная кровь?  
\- Штейн, не городи ерунды. У тебя ранения от такого оружия были? Не было. Кровь черная была? Не было. Дальше листай.  
\- Верно. Дальше у нас "Психические расстройства и расстройства поведения".  
\- Вот! Как раз про тебя. Читай.  
Лаборатория освещена только монитором, за окнами темно, и по голосу Спирита непонятно - шутит он или серьезен.

+++

\- Да-да, это именно там. Открывай, - хозяйка прихлопывает в ладошки от нетерпения.  
\- Дальше много. И названия жуткие. Когда ж вы умудрились так приболеть, а? - недоумевает Фри.  
\- Когда - это неинтересно. Интересно, как же это лечить. У меня аппетита уже нет никакого, все мне надоело, видеть вас не могу...  
\- Да это же вы растете! Вы же еще маленькая! Знаете, как маленькие щенята... - начинает Фри, но осекается. Хозяйка Медуза, хоть она и выглядит на пять лет - ударить может так, что мало не покажется. Несильно, но больно. И в последнее время за совершеннейшую мелочь. Поэтому лучше делать что говорит и не проявлять попыток думать.

+++

 

\- Ладно. Ладно, - вздыхает Спирит и пододвигается поближе к монитору. - Тэээкс. Будем считать, что ты у нас человек взрослый... И что мы имеем: "расстройства привычек и влечений", "садомазохизм", ладно, и без мазохизма ты и так хорош... "Эмоционально неустойчивое расстройство личности"..  
Ого! Да тут половина про тебя! Может, уже сразу все скопом лечить будешь?  
\- Лечили уже, - хмыкает Штейн, и чуть ослабляет винт в голове. - Я с собой давно живу и себя знаю. Тут что-то новое. Раньше такого не снилось.  
Спириту Албарну от всей души и искренне не хочется знать, что снится Штейну. И никогда не хотелось. Ни одному нормальному человеку этого знать не захочется, будьте покойны. И непонятно:  
\- Штейн, ну зачем ты у меня-то совета спрашиваешь? Я-то тут каким боком? К твоим ночным кошмарам.  
\- Моим эротическим ночным кошмарам.  
Пауза. Свет монитора придает лицам оттенок замогильный. Хотя куда уж больше.  
\- ...мне показалось, что этот вопрос именно по твоей части, семпай.

+++

В свете свечей лицо хозяйки страдальчески кривится:  
\- И голова у меня болит. И снадобья не помогают.  
\- А вы холодное к голове приложите. Враз и пройдет.  
\- И то верно. Эрука! Иди-ка сюда.  
Проклиная не в меру услужливого оборотня, что такое присоветовал, Эрука оборачивается. Мокрая и холодная лягушка ко лбу - это, конечно, кому угодно поможет. И кого волнует, что лягушка лежит и парится... никому до лягушки дела нет. Все слишком заняты своими собственными страданиями.  
Оборотень уже устал сидеть сиднем, ему хочется на волю и побегать, кого-нибудь сожрать. Эруке хочется скорее в болото, а затем обернуться и по магазинам - купить себе в качестве утешительного приза новые сапожки. А вместо этого они вынуждены сидеть и утешать захворавшую неизвестным недугом Медузу. И не только утешать, но еще и удерживать от детских выходок:  
\- А может я... а может, я в город смерти наведаюсь? Как вы думаете? Это было бы неплохо... Чуть планы, правда, придется откорректировать, но...  
При словах "откорректировать планы" оборотень взъерошивается, а у лягушки закатываются глаза. Если эти великие, продуманные хозяйкины планы, да еще и менять...  
\- Чшшш, не надо, может, лучше вы баиньки пойдете, ну не надо, вы же такая умная, вы же знаете, что дело выгорит...  
\- А давайте я вам лучше сказку на ночь расскажу!  
\- Расскажи... - сонно зевает Медуза. В конце концов, тело маленькой девочки устает быстро. Удерживать внимание на чем-то одном долго ей тяжеловато. - Расскажи мне... как у этого... в лаборатории дела.

+++

 

В лаборатории дело швах. Потому что...  
\- Мда. Отсей все заведомо невозможное и оставшийся результат, несмотря на всю абсурдность, и будет правильным ответом? Где-то так? Где это было написано... вот не помню.  
\- Неважно! Неважно! Плевать, где это было написано!  
\- Конан Дойль. Но. В моем. Случае. Этого. Точно. Не может. Быть.  
\- Ага! Еще один признак совпал! "Завышенное чувство собственного достоинства"! Вот-вот именно оно у тебя и есть! Думаешь, все остальные попадают, а ты, значит, такой особенный, что и не можешь! Ну-ну!  
Штейн явно в ступоре, и Спирит кипит ядовитейшим сарказмом, не задумываясь, впрочем, о последствиях. Ему вообще задумываться вредно. Его профиль - быстрые и конгениальные выводы:  
\- Ну, раз уж так ты попал, то прими мои поздравления! Ты почти нормальный человек!

+++

 

\- "Расстройство привычек и влечений неуточненное" - еще раз, вполголоса, читает Фри.  
\- Ква?  
\- Тише-тише, хозяйку разбудишь. Вот, видишь, какая она у нас маленькая и хворенькая...  
\- Ква! То есть мне бы такие хвори! - Эрука оборачивается из лягушки в ведьмочку. Встает, одергивает подол, приглаживает волосы, пудрит нос, поправляет шляпу. - Ну все, с меня хватит. Я ушла!  
\- Куда это ты уйдешь? От заклятия-то никуда тебе.  
Эрука морщится:  
\- Погуляю-погуляю, и вернусь. В городе сейчас как раз распродажи ночные. До утра обернусь, не беспокойся, псина.  
\- Я не псина, а волк. И можно мне с тобой?  
Глаза у оборотня честные и по-песьи тоскливые. И какая ведьма ему бы молвила "нет"?  
\- Ладно, пакеты с покупками будешь носить. Только чур, не скулить, что скучно и тяжело. Сам напросился.

+++

 

Отиронизировав, отшумев, для порядка потрепав на прощание по плечу, задев полой пиджака пару склянок с края лабораторного стола - выполнив все эти функции дружеской взаимопомощи, Спирит уходит, сказав напоследок:  
\- Да ладно, не кисни. Дело такое, наживное... это твое расстройство увлечений. Сумела расстроить одна, значит, расстроит и другая.  
\- Понимаю, - Штейн шарит по карманам в поисках зажигалки. - Кажется, понимаю.  
\- ...Только ты того, как начнет в любви признаваться, не надо сразу так резко - лезвие между глаз. И все будет в ажуре! - Спирит вроде как уже у двери, вроде как прощается, но так затягивает, как будто его действительно встревожился. Но это он так...  
\- Куда пойдешь, семпай? - зажигалка щелкает вхолостую. Истерлась, видимо.  
\- В обитель добра и света! Где бухло не иссякает, а нимфы добра исцеляют любые душевные раны! Вдохновишься - и тебе туда советую. Только чур, никаких режущих инструментов. Ну, как?  
И швыряет через всю комнату коробок спичек с логотипом "Ла Чупакабрас". Захлопывает дверь, не ожидая ответа. Шутит все.  
Штейн вертит в руках коробок, забывает, что собирался прикурить, забывает об Албарне. Забывает, задумчиво мусолит незажженную сигарету, бормочет вполголоса. Чтобы услышать слова, тени из углов подбираются ближе:  
\- ...лезвие между глаз? Этого было явно недостаточно. Полумеры. Поторопился. Горячку спорол... в следующий раз нужно будет подготовиться тщательнее...  
И улыбается - легко и мечтательно. Тени испуганно отдергиваются.

+++

 

Где-то в Городе Смерти на уличной лестнице слышен хриплый шепот:  
\- Ну все, земноводное, колись. За каким чертом тебе сдалось столько тряпок?  
\- Глу-упый. Оденешь одну шкурку, другую - и вот ты уже для всех другая. Выглядеть так, то эдак - это свобода. Ква.  
\- Свобода?

+++

 

В баре "Ла Чупакабрас" клиент травит какие-то совершенно несусветные байки, а молоденькие ведьмочки Риса и Ариса только хихикают, прикрывая улыбки рукавами. Они-то знают, что эти байки чистая правда, да только кому какое дело. "Чупакабрас" - место приятное во всех отношениях, а потому правда там не имеет никакого значения. Правда стоит за дверями, неприкаянная и неухоженная. Кому такая нужна?

+++

 

Доктор Штейн стоит на коленях перед старомодным акушерским саквояжем, что-то выкладывает из него, что-то, повертев в руках, возвращает обратно. Подбирает инструмент торопливо, но старательно. Как будто собирается на выездную операцию, плановую, но грозящую непредвиденными осложнениями. Лучше попытаться предвидеть и упредить даже невозможное, лучше попытаться перестраховаться, прежде чем...  
\- ...только не называй это любовью, дорогая.  
Он выглядит так смешно, так трогательно. Предусмотрительный. Старательный.  
Во сне ведьма Медуза подкладывает ладошку под щечку, улыбается:  
\- Конечно же. Этот диагноз для нас... слишком банальный.

**Author's Note:**

> Справка:
> 
> Международная классификация болезней (МКБ)  
> Класс 5: психические расстройства и расстройства поведения.
> 
> F 63.9 Влюбленность - Расстройство привычек и влечений неуточненное.
> 
> Общие симптомы:  
> \- Навязчивые мысли о другом  
> \- Резкие перепады настроения  
> \- Завышенное чувство собственного достоинства  
> \- Жалость к себе  
> \- Бессонница, прерывистый сон  
> \- Необдуманные, импульсивные поступки  
> \- Перепады артериального давления  
> \- Головные боли  
> \- Аллергические реакции  
> \- Синдром навязчивой идеи: любит, я знаю, но молчит


End file.
